Ciel, I Love You
by Hyeriyeri
Summary: Saat perasaan Sebastian tak tersampaikan, akankah ia bertahan dengan nasibnya? Check it out, SebaCiel Sho-ai fanfiction.


Hai _minna-san_, namaku Hyeri, salam kenal!

Ini fict pertama saya di fandom Kuroshitsuji sekaligus di FFn, semoga berkenan.

**Tittle : Ciel, I Love U**

**Disclaimer : Yana Toboso adalah pemilik sah Kuroshitsuji**

**Cast : Sebastian Michaelis dan Ciel Phantomhive**

**Genre : General, Romance**

**Warning: BL, Shonen ai, SebasCiel, AU, OOC, Typo (Maybe) etc.**

**Summary : Saat perasaan Sebastian Michaelis tak pernah tersampaikan, akankah ia bertahan dengan nasibnya?**

**Happy reading ^^**

Di suatu siang cerah, seorang pemuda bersurai kelam dengan belahan poni yang **WOW** tengah menengadah ke langit, melihat indahnya cahaya matahari yang baru pertama kali menyengat kulit pucatnya semenjak beberapa pekan terakhir.

Pemuda itu bernama Sebastian Michaelis, ia berasal dari sebuah kota bernama London, namun ia memutuskan untuk hidup di negeri orang saja tinimbang di tempat kelahirannya, tepatnya Jepang. Kepindahannya ini bukan tanpa alasan, dia datang ke negeri sakura ini untuk melanjutkan studinya lewat pertukaran pelajar.

Dan kelihatannya ia amat bahagia dengan takdirnya ini.

Namun tentu saja itu semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita yang akan saya ceritakan kali ini.

Jadi, awal cerita dimulai ketika Sebastian Michaelis, pemuda Inggris yang kini tengah PDKT dengan seorang pemuda lokal asal Jepang, Ciel Phantomhive, dilanda galau tingkat nasional. Pasalnya sang pujaan hatinya ini memiliki temperamen yang buruk.

Oh ya, ada satu hal yang lupa kusampaikan pada kalian. Sebaiknya kalian dengarkan baik-baik: Sebastian itu ehm-abnormal-ehm. Bukan hanya memiliki disorientasi seksual, pemuda ini juga memiliki selera yang sangat unik dalam memilih kekasih. Bahkan ada yang mengatakan jika dia masokis.

Ciel adalah pribadi yang cukup garang, protektif, dan juga mudah tersulut emosi jika sudah menyangkut dengan apa yang disebut 'kesehatan'.

Pernah suatu ketika, saat Sebastian kembali dari Inggris, Ciel memaki-maki tubuh kurus Sebastian.

"Kau itu seperti tidak diberi makan satu tahun! Tubuhmu kerempeng seperti ikan teri! Makan bubur sekarang!" begitulah katanya saat itu.

Atau ketika Sebastian terserang insomnia sewaktu menonton bola ditengah malam dan iseng mengganggu waktu tidur Ciel.

"Insomnia itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan! Kau mau mati hanya karena kurang tidur, hah? Tidur sekarang dan bangun pagi atau tidur selamanya!" ancamnya sadis.

Sebastian dulu berpikir bahwa Ciel itu adalah pemuda imut yang pemalu. Dan ia suka pemuda pemalu. Namun walaupun Ciel tak seperti yang terlihat dimatanya dulu, Sebastian tetap menyukai Ciel. Ia tak peduli lagi jika kenyataannya ia benci diatur-atur layaknya bocah sembilan tahun. Hei Ciel, lihatlah Sebastian sudah dua puluh dua tahun! Dia sudah cukup mengerti tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk hidupnya.

Lalu mengapa Sebastian galau jika nyatanya ia telah terbiasa dengan sikap Ciel yang dirasanya terlalu kejam itu?

Sebenarnya bukan karena pribadi sang pujaan hati, Sebastian hanya bingung karena sampai detik ini belum berani menyatakan cintanya pada pemuda mungil itu. Takut dimakan mungkin?

Siapa yang tahu?

Sekalinya Sebastian sudah mengumpulkan secuil keberaniannya, ia malah mendapat kenyataan pahit bahwa Ciel sedang ada kunjungan keluarga dan tak bisa diajak bertemu. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sebastian berpikir jika sebenarnya Ciel menyukainya atau tidak? Jika tidak, mengapa Ciel bertindak overprotektif terhadapnya? Salahkah jika ia menafsirkan bahwa Ciel juga menyukainya?

…

"Sebastian, aku membawa beberapa buah-buahan untukmu." Ciel memasuki apartemen Sebastian sesaat setelah ia memanggil Sebastian lewat interkom.

Sebastian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak Ciel, aku sedang tidak _mood_ makan buah kali ini."

"Lalu kau mau makan apa? Bubur? Nasi? Katakan saja, akan kubuatkan," tawarnya.

Mendengar tawaran menggiurkan dari pemuda itu, Sebastian ingin sekali menjawab dengan 'Aku ingin memakanmu!', namun berhubung dia masih belum ingin mati muda, maka dia memutuskan untuk menjawab dengan jawaban yang lebih normal saja. "Aku mau spagetti," ucap Sebastian dengan _puppy eyes_-nya.

Ciel memasang ekspresi jijik memandangnya. "_Iyuh_, _puppy eyes_-mu tidak mempan padaku, bodoh! Memangnya aku belum memberitahumu untuk tidak sering-sering makan makanan sampah itu? Seingatku, aku sudah mengatakannya hingga SERATUS kali bulan ini!" Hm, ternyata di balik sikap tegas Ciel, siapa sangka pemuda itu juga memiliki sikap _alay_.

Sebastian menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, rupanya bosan dengan perkataan Ciel yang itu-itu saja. Namun terlepas dari semua itu Sebastian bahagia dengan sikap galak Ciel yang bagi orang lain terkesan mengerikan, karena berkat itu semua Ciel pasti akan menjadi ibu yang tegas bagi anak mereka kelak.

Siapapun, kumohon ingatkan pemuda ini jika pernikahan sesama jenis tidak dapat menghasilkan anak.

"Hahaha," pemuda itu tergelak atas pemikiran bodohnya sendiri.

Dari dapur Ciel mengernyitkan alis melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri. "Sinting," gumamnya lirih.

…

Hari ini Hari Sabtu, tepatnya tanggal 7 September 2013, hari yang paling dinantikan Sebastian. Kenapa? Karena pada hari ini ia akan menyatakan perasaannya yang sekian lama ini ia tutup rapat pada sang pujaan hati, Ciel Phantomhive.

Beruntung kali ini Ciel bisa diajak bertemu di taman kota, tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan akhir pekan.

Dengan kepercayaan diri yang sudah susah payah dikumpulkannya semalam, Sebastian bersiap menyatakan cintanya pada Ciel dan jika Ciel menolaknya sekalipun ia akan menerima, yang terpenting perasaannya sudah tersampaikan.

"Sebastian, maaf menunggu lama," ujar Ciel sehabis berlarian dengan surai kelabu menjuntai ke bawah.

Sebastian sedikit tersipu melihat dandanan Ciel yang menurutnya casual dengan hanya memakai kaos seperempat lengan dan celana jeans dipadukan dengan sneakers putih. Sederhana memang, tapi Ciel malah terlihat semakin imut dimata Sebastian.

"Seb, wajahmu memerah, apa kau demam?" Ciel menggapai kedua pipi Sebastian untuk mengecek keadaan Sebastian yang mirip orang sakit.

Melihat wajah Ciel yang berjarak tak sampai lima centi dari wajahnya, Sebastian merasakan pipinya semakin memerah. "Ti...tidak" Sebastian menggeleng gugup. Pemuda itu menarik nafas panjang, bukankah ini adalah momen yang tepat. "Ciel?" panggilnya lirih.

"Hm?" jawab Ciel yang masih sibuk mengecek kesehatan Sebastian.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Saat itulah Sebastian baru tersadar jika tangan Ciel masih setia menggenggam pipinya. Sontak hal itu membuat pipinya kian memanas, darahnyapun ikut berdesir naik menyapa sentuhan tangan halus Ciel.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Ciel?" tanyanya kembali.

Satu detik… Dua detik… Tiga detik…

Ciel tetap tak bergeming.

"Ciel?" panggil Sebastian menyadari tak ada reaksi dari sang pemuda manis di hadapannya. "Hey Ciel? Kau mendengarku?"

"WAAAAA! Sebastian, hidungmu berdarah! Ayo kita kerumah sakit!"

Ciel dengan serta merta menghiraukan pernyataan cinta Sebastian dan memilih untuk menyeret pemuda asal Inggris itu ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk menghentikan mimisannya. Mungkin dikiranya mimisan itu adalah tanda-tanda suatu penyakit berbahaya yang diidap Sebastian.

Andai kau tahu Ciel, andai saja kau lebih peka, Sebastian sebenarnya hanya _nosebleed_ akibat bertatapan muka dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat denganmu, ditambah lagi kedua tanganmu yang menahan wajahnya.

Begitulah akhir cerita kali ini. Kebahagiaan mungkin masih jauh bagi Sebastian, namun jika saatnya tiba kebahagiaan itu pasti terasa amat indah dihati Sebastian.

Ah, andai saja Sebastian tahu jika di wajah putih pemuda yang berlari sembari menarik tangannya itu kini ternoda oleh semburat merah bernama rona wajah, dan di dadanya tersembunyi perasaan berdebar-debar yang beresonansi dengan getaran yang sama di dada Sebastian.

Mm, mungkin kebahagiaan tak sejauh yang ia duga.

Dan rasa kesal itupun sedikit demi sedikit akan sirna bak salju yang terkikis oleh musim semi.

END

**Saya tidak yakin dengan cerita ini karena hanya dibuat dalam waktu kurang dari 2 jam.**

**Oh iya, fict ini hasil editan dari Hime Hoshina. (Makasih Hime-chan) Tapi pemikiran jalannya tetap cerita dari saya loh ya**

**Oh ya, fic ini juga sebagai bentuk permintaan maafku karena kemarin salah fandom.**

**See ya at the next story. :D**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
